Memories
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Slumber; it can be peaceful or it can be a gateway to memories long past. One event can be enough to haunt us for all eternity.


**Memories: Corrected version**

_By: K. Lira_

_Everyday I wonder if it was the right choice. As the sun peaks over the frame of the downtown high rise buildings and as it sets into the crashing ocean waves... everyday._

_

* * *

_

_I'm sure many of us have said or felt that should the occasion arise we would hold to honour and justice. No matter the crime we, as society, must stand up and overthrow the evil that threatens our peace._

_Of course these are just ideals. Most under pressure crack falling victim to the fear. It doesn't mean that our moral compass no longer points north. Simply that things became cloudy – our own lives became more of a concern than that of the general public. Ultimately we become selfish; we want to live._

* * *

"Mommy, why do we have to stand here for so long? I'm bored can't we go play?" Dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet, the young child tugged at the hand of the much taller woman beside her.

Squeezing the small hand the woman smiled tenderly, her other hand falling to place atop the jittery child, "Now now honey, you just have to wait a little longer. Mommy has to deposit some money. After that we can go to the park, ne?"

The warmth in the smile and the reassuring squeeze of her hand was enough to send the jitters away, "Can we buy some ice cream too Mommy?"

"Of course honey, of course."

-

It was just another day, nothing had been any different.

I awoke to the sound of my mother calling my name. Out of my bed I crawled, making it only two steps before my foot caught on something causing my body to plummet forth, the ground jumping up to meet me.

What can I say? I wasn't born with grace, nor was I born with a sense of organization. People say you can learn these things but why should we? That's altering who we are and I'll be damned, I'm proud of who I am. Well minus a few lumps and bumps… but then again who isn't?

After my morning "kiss" to the floor I concluded that perhaps crawling upon all fours would be the safest method of reaching my mother's voice.

All went well, my knees had long ago grown accustom to the rough surface of the hardwood floor. The only dilemma arose when I was ever so kindly reminded that my bedroom resided on the second floor and my mother? From the smell wafting through the air I determined she was in the kitchen on the first floor, breakfast no doubt awaiting my empty belly to come and devour it.

Moments passed and the glare I offered the offending steps did nothing to alter their rigid design.

"Fine," I huffed at them as if in doing so the dark wooden planks would understand, "… but don't think you've won." Down the seventeen steps I went one cautious step at a time. When both feet were securely upon the main level I raised both hands high in triumph, "Ha! Take that!" I shot at them, still receiving not even a creak in respond.

"Breakfast is getting cold," Cried my mother's voice, apparently oblivious to my victory.

Offering one more triumphant smirk at the steps I spun fast on my heels, racing down the narrow corridor. When it came time to stop before the kitchen entrance my sock clad feet failed me, my body skidding past the desired turn and right into the a wall with a pillow ever so conveniently adhered to its solid surface.

A warm laughter echoed through the hall and my head snapped upward to glare at the offender. However it melted away when my eyes fell to rest upon my mother. Her upper body was leaning out into the hall while her lower still remained within the clear line that separate kitchen from hall. Before her rosy lips rest her right hand attempting to stifle some of her hearty laughter; my mother had a beautiful laugh. "Heh heh, I see my pillow saved you again this morning my dear," Olive eyes similar to mine danced with mirth, "Perhaps I shall just have to leave it there for ever and ever."

"Mom," I groaned, deciding it was alright to lay my head back down on the floor, arms and legs sprawling out wide.

The warm laughter continued for another moment before my mother departed from her location between rooms to offer me her hand – which I gladly took. As I stood before her crouched figure our heights seemed identical, though she was taller than I was, I was always growing and today it seemed I was catching up, "Honey," Her slender fingers threaded through my messy bed hair, "You've slide into that wall everyday for the past six months now. Perhaps it's time to stop sleeping with socks on, ne?"

My olive orbs widened in shock and horror. Sleep? Without sock? "But my feet will freeze and fall off! And who knows what kind of monsters might come and nibble on my toes while I sleep. My socks protect my toes!"

Another round of soft laughter echoed between us, "My my, no little monster is going to come and eat my monster's itty bitty toes," And with a grin, she plucked me high into the air and over her shoulder, "But we can talk about that while my little monster eats."

"I'm not a little monster!" I defended, crossing my arms even in my bizarre state, a puff of air exhaling gruffly, "I'm a big monster!"

"Hai hai, my **big** little monster," And before I could protest any further my mother set me down in my chair. Before me sat another beautiful looking breakfast; waffles drizzled in a sweet strawberry sauce. Did I ever mention my mother was the best cook too?

"Fine," I mumbled, picking up my eating utensil (1) and hastily jabbing downward at my food, "Just this once I'll let you win," Plopping a piece of tasty waffle into my mouth I smiled then waved my utensil about in the air, "Only because you made yummy waffles."

Leaning forth she placed a soft kiss on my forehead, "Of course, hmm maybe I'll just have to make waffles more often no?"

Thoughtfully I tapped my fork to my bottom lip, my brows scrunching downward, "Isn't that… cheating?"

"All is fair in breakfast and winning!" She beamed, adding yet another kiss to my forehead before turning her attention to the stove.

The rest of breakfast passed with nothing out of place, my mother and I exchanging our normal loving banter. Everything was perfect. Everything was simple.

-

After breakfast my mother suggested I get ready, we were going out in a little to run some errands. Errands were always so boring. But I didn't want to stay at home alone; I hated being alone.

So back up those daunting steps I went, ensuring to stomp just a little with each step – showing the wooden planks just who was boss. In my room I performed something similar, taking extra special care not to trip again. Bloody toys…

Little did I know today would be the last day I would ever perform these daily rituals. Today…

-

The loud bang echoed through the grand space. People screamed running to take cover wherever possible. No one seemed to care about me; no one seemed to care about my mother.

Clutching her stomach in pain, tears welled up in my eyes, "Mommy, mommy what's wrong?" I glared over at the man holding the piece of metal that had made so much noise.

"Honey…" Her voice sounded so strained as if each word was like climbing a mountain. She placed one last kiss to my forehead before whispering hastily and shoving me away, "Run!" Was the last word she ever spoke to me before lunging herself forward at the man.

"Mommy!" I cried glancing back to see her struggling with the man. Several more ear splitting shots rang out, her body going limp, "Mommy!!!!"

-

My body bolted upright, blankets pooling down around my waist. In my eyes warm tears manifested themselves against my will. My lungs screamed for breath yet constricted as if to restrain me. When all seemed lost, the pain that coursed through me unbearable, warm arms wrapped about my midsection a nose nuzzling its way into the crook of my neck.

"Shhhh," Came the soothing yet sleep ridden voice, the warmth behind me lulling my body into a momentary state of calm.

Moments passed with only my ragged breathing echoing through the dark room. However when the images flashed through my vision again I cried, turning around in those arms and throwing myself at their owner clutching to them with every ounce of strength I had left.

She didn't say anything allowing me my privacy to simply cry into the front of her night shirt. Her hands combed through my unruly locks, much in the same manner my mother had many years ago. My sobs worsened - my hold onto her becoming almost desperate. I hated these visions that haunted my dreams.

It took quite some time before my sobs became nothing more than light sniffles; an hour perhaps two. During that time she never left me. She stayed there, arms wrapped protectively about me, comforting me with nothing more than her mere presence.

My slender hands released the front of her night shirt, straying upward to wipe away the remaining tears then back down to wrap about her, "Thank you…" I mumbled into her neck, placing a gentle kiss up upon her cheek.

"You don't need to thank me," She was always so gentle to me, as I with her. Her arms tightened about me, her own lips placing a kiss to my forehead, "I just wish I could chase them away for you…"

Cuddling closer into the warmth and comfort her body offered me I smiled, shaking my head ever so slightly, "Iie… you've already helped to do so much. Ever since you walked into my life the nightmares have slowly begin to fade." The room was faintly lit by the street lamp outside our window, just enough to allow me vision of her beautiful face.

"Still," I could hear the worry in her voice, "I hate to see you cry; I hate to see you in any sort of pain. I can take care of those troublesome men easy enough but the moment it comes to your dreams I feel so… so helpless." Your eyes cast themselves downward; I knew you were struggling just as much as I.

It was my turn to comfort you, allowing my left hand to come up, tenderly caressing your cheek, "Shhhh," I began, "Just promise me you'll never leave me and that's all I ever need."

Leaning into the touch of my hand you smiled, "Never," Came your simple reply, "Nothing will ever take me away from you Nao, I am only yours."

No matter how many times I heard you say those words each time caused me to melt anew. I captured your lips in a soft, but much needed kiss, only thinking to part when my lungs required oxygen, "As I am only yours… Miyu."

* * *

_My mother wasn't like that. My mother was born a hero… and she died a hero._  


* * *

1 – Utensil; not utensils. You only need one piece of silverware to eat a waffle. Now I'm not sure if they might use chopstick for that or a fork… Theoretically you could use either but… I'm going to make it a fork. But if you eat waffles with chopsticks, you're my new hero!

* * *

**Omake:**

Nao: -Nuzzles- Miyu...

Natsuki: Miyu? I'm Natsuki!

Nao: ...

Both: AHHHH!!

Kit: -Wrapped up in her blanket- Ughh... what's with all the screaming so early... -Glances at the clock- ... late in the afternoon?

Both: -Points at the other- HER!

Kit: -Blinks- ... Eh?

Natsuki: She was molesting me! Only Shizuru can molest me!

Nao: -Gags- I wasn't molesting you mutt!

Natsuki: Then what did you call the "ooohhh Miyu" -Sounds all girly-

Nao: -Gulps-

Kit: -Teary eyed- Miyu? -Sniffles and turns to Nao- What about us Nao-chan!

Nao: Ah... what about us?

Kit: I thought we had something special!

Nao: You're too much like the damn mutt

Kit: -runs off sobbing, locking herself in the bathroom-

Nao: O-o-oi!

Natsuki: -Sighs- Now look what you've done, you've made author cry.

Nao: As if you could do any better!

Natsuki: Oh yeah!

Nao: Yeah!

Both: -Glare-


End file.
